


Unravel Me

by andyblack



Series: Pokémon Courage [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyblack/pseuds/andyblack
Summary: [Personaggi probabilmente OOC - FranticShipping; WhitehatShipping; Ruby x Yvonne (ovvero la Serena del manga, più comunemente chiamata Y)].White, Presidentessa della potentissima BWAgency, che organizza eventi di moda e tiene sotto contratto numerose modelle, decide di dare una possibilità a Ruby, un aspirante stilista proveniente da Hoenn che decide di provare la fortuna nella grande Austropoli per esaudire i suoi sogni di successo. Lascia ad Albanova la giovane Sapphire, una studiosa poco propensa ai rapporti a distanza, che sente pian piano scemare la scintilla.Le cose peggiorano quando la bella Yvonne, una ring-girl di Kalos, viene messa sotto contratto dall'agenzia come modella, divenendo la musa ispiratrice del giovane.





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco a voi le solite, piccole note che metto prima della storia:  
> 1\. Questa è la prima storia dell'Universo Y. Che significa?! Che appartiene a quel polpettone che è la mia serie Courage?  
> Sì, significa questo, ma ciò non vuol dire anche che non possa essere letta indipendentemente da tutto ciò che è accaduto, dato che, essendo la prima storia della nuova fase, non ha alcun collegamento con tutto ciò che ho scritto in questi anni. Inoltre è un filler, quindi niente di grave.  
> Prendetela per quello che è: un disastro sentimentale, e quindi una cosa del tutto diversa da ciò che scrivo abitualmente (coi vari boom, urla, esplosioni, stupri e morti). Qui la sofferenza è dell'anima. Cazzo, almeno ci ho provato.  
> 2\. Con ogni probabilità White e Yvonne (Y, la Serena del manga Pokémon Adventures) sono OOC. La seconda soprattutto. Ma la volevo così, per fini di trama. Non vogliatemene, nabbi protettori della sesta generazione, ma la volevo francesina e leggermente zoccoletta. Amen.  
> 3\. Ufficialmente è una Frantic ma per qualche arcano motivo il rapporto tra lui e White è potenzialmente qualcosa di meraviglioso. Queendee è anche una Whitehat Shipping. Ho invece dovuto inventare il nome del pairing tra Ruby e Yvonne perché, ufficialmente, non esiste. Nè ho mai letto di loro.  
> Ho creato una nuova shipping! Viva me! (Smentitemi se necessario, se veniste a conoscenza del nome della coppia inviatemi un messaggio privato, contattatemi sulla pagina Facebook Pokémon Courage oppure scrivetemelo in una recensione). In ogni caso il nome che avevo scelto era Redflying Shipping. Ovviamente mi scoccio di spiegare perché ma, pensandoci, potreste arrivarci da soli.  
> 4\. Ho cercato di contestualizzare Austropoli, rendendola più attuale e mondana. Ovviamente ciò che ho visto nei videogiochi non mi è bastato e sono andato molto di fantasia.  
> Perdonatemi qualche incorrettezza.  
> 5\. Questa storia partecipa al circuito Courage For Christmas, sulla pagina che ho citato sopra. Sticazzi no? Sticazzi, sticazzi.  
> 6\. Ringrazio Levyan per avermela betata. È stato un lavorone immenso, ne sono cosciente, ma ovviamente gli amici servono a questo. Un grazie anche a Hancock e a Isa, per avermi dato i loro pareri.  
> 7\. Cosa che non serve per la comprensione del testo ma che comunque forse v'interesserà sapere (?): questa storia doveva essere una One Shot. Una One Shot un po' lunghetta, forse, fatto stava che doveva essere inclusa in un solo foglio word di non molte pagine.  
> E invece siamo arrivati a più di trenta complessive, e la storia, al momento della pubblicazione di questo capitolo, è ancora in via di stesura. Avevo davvero, davvero bisogno di scriverla, dato che mi ha fatto uscire da una crisi terribile, con questo blocco dello scrittore che imperversava. Forse il fatto che fosse un genere assai diverso da ciò che scrivo di solito mi ha aiutato molto.  
> Speriamo che TSR possa giovarne e vedere una fine.  
> 8\. Finisco sempre in pari.  
> 9\. Non è vero.  
> 10\. Maradona.  
> 11\. Non mentivo.  
> Buona lettura.

UNRAVEL ME.  
ovvero _risolvimi, nel senso di districami, sbrogliami._  
UNA FRANTICSHIPPING (ma per finta) di Andy Black (ma lo sapevate).  
  


  
Ecco a voi le solite, piccole note che metto prima della storia:  
1\. Questa è la prima storia dell'Universo Y. Che significa?! Che appartiene a quel polpettone che è la mia serie Courage?  
Sì, significa questo, ma ciò non vuol dire anche che non possa essere letta indipendentemente da tutto ciò che è accaduto, dato che, essendo la prima storia della nuova fase, non ha alcun collegamento con tutto ciò che ho scritto in questi anni. Inoltre è un filler, quindi niente di grave.  
Prendetela per quello che è: un disastro sentimentale, e quindi una cosa del tutto diversa da ciò che scrivo abitualmente (coi vari boom, urla, esplosioni, stupri e morti). Qui la sofferenza è dell'anima. Cazzo, almeno ci ho provato.  
2\. Con ogni probabilità White e Yvonne (Y, la Serena del manga Pokémon Adventures) sono OOC. La seconda soprattutto. Ma la volevo così, per fini di trama. Non vogliatemene, nabbi protettori della sesta generazione, ma la volevo francesina e leggermente zoccoletta. Amen.  
3\. Ufficialmente è una Frantic ma per qualche arcano motivo il rapporto tra lui e White è potenzialmente qualcosa di meraviglioso. Queendee è anche una Whitehat Shipping. Ho invece dovuto inventare il nome del pairing tra Ruby e Yvonne perché, ufficialmente, non esiste. Nè ho mai letto di loro.  
Ho creato una nuova shipping! Viva me! (Smentitemi se necessario, se veniste a conoscenza del nome della coppia inviatemi un messaggio privato, contattatemi sulla pagina Facebook Pokémon Courage oppure scrivetemelo in una recensione). In ogni caso il nome che avevo scelto era _Redflying Shipping._ Ovviamente mi scoccio di spiegare perché ma, pensandoci, potreste arrivarci da soli.  
4\. Ho cercato di contestualizzare Austropoli, rendendola più attuale e mondana. Ovviamente ciò che ho visto nei videogiochi non mi è bastato e sono andato molto di fantasia.  
Perdonatemi qualche incorrettezza.  
5\. Questa storia partecipa al circuito Courage For Christmas, sulla pagina che ho citato sopra. Sticazzi no? Sticazzi, sticazzi.  
6\. Ringrazio Levyan per avermela betata. È stato un lavorone immenso, ne sono cosciente, ma ovviamente gli amici servono a questo. Un grazie anche a Hancock e a Isa, per avermi dato i loro pareri.  
7\. Cosa che non serve per la comprensione del testo ma che comunque forse v'interesserà sapere (?): questa storia doveva essere una One Shot. Una One Shot un po' lunghetta, forse, fatto stava che doveva essere inclusa in un solo foglio word di non molte pagine.  
E invece siamo arrivati a più di trenta complessive, e la storia, al momento della pubblicazione di questo capitolo, è ancora in via di stesura. Avevo davvero, davvero bisogno di scriverla, dato che mi ha fatto uscire da una crisi terribile, con questo blocco dello scrittore che imperversava. Forse il fatto che fosse un genere assai diverso da ciò che scrivo di solito mi ha aiutato molto.  
Speriamo che TSR possa giovarne e vedere una fine.  
8\. Finisco sempre in pari.  
9\. Non è vero.  
10\. Maradona.  
11\. Non mentivo.  
Buona lettura.  
  
  
  
_“È passato ormai un po’ di tempo da quando hai lasciato Albanova, Ru’… Qui il tempo scorre assai lento. E non è per via di questa pioggia leggera, che non accenna minimamente a finire; sai che è il periodo, questo, in cui passiamo più tempo in casa che fuori. Dicembre a Hoenn è così, ma non te lo devo spiegare, anche se manchi da casa da più di un anno e mezzo…”_

  
_\- Universo Y, Unima, Austropoli, 10 Marzo 20XX_

  
Unima era caotica.  
  
Caotica come poco altro aveva visto. Ruby era nato nella ridente Olivinopoli, quasi trent’anni prima, quando i cellulari erano ancora grossi e doppi e non avevano la fotocamera integrata. Il posto dove viveva ospitava il porto più grande della regione di Johto ma non sarebbe mai riuscito minimamente a trovare il coraggio per paragonare il caos che affollava le vie, grandi o piccole che fossero, di Austropoli, con quelle della sua città natale.  
Ricordava casa sua con una certa poesia.  
Almeno prima di trasferirsi ad Hoenn e d’incontrare Sapphire, quella che sarebbe diventata la donna della sua vita.  
Pagò il taxi, lasciando una buona mancia, quindi inalò quell’aria satura di smog; del resto era una grande città, quella, totalmente differente dallo stile di Hoenn. Si tuffò sul marciapiede, nuotando nella fiumana di gente indaffarata che s’avvicendava qua e là.  
Non lo guardavano neppure negli occhi, limitandosi a qualche spallata maldestra seguita da imprecazioni poco carine sul lavoro di sua madre.  
Ruby aveva sentito che la gente di Unima fosse parecchio più aggressiva ma non pensava fino a quel punto.  
Alzò la testa, mantenendo il Borsalino con la mano destra e stringendo il manico della Samsonite con la sinistra.  
“BW-Agency…” fece, leggendo la grossa insegna sulla facciata di un meraviglioso palazzo che si affacciava direttamente sul mare. Si fece spazio tra la folla e attraversò di netto il marciapiede, ritrovandosi a salire gli scalini che lo avrebbero immesso in un grosso atrio, dove due giovani signorine in divisa azzurra da hostess accoglievano gli avventori con gentilezza. Il giovane si guardò attorno, col viso soffiato d’aria piacevolmente calda. Quello era un marzo davvero freddo.  
Gli piaceva quel luogo, così elegante e fine. Vi era un sottofondo lounge parecchio rilassante, che scivolava in background e rendeva le conversazioni della gente, della tanta gente presente, assai più piacevole. Sulla destra vi era un’ampia finestrata, che partiva dalla porta girevole e arrivava fino all’angolo del palazzo, proseguendo anche sulla parete perpendicolare, fino al muro.  
Era luminosissimo, e diversi divanetti di pelle nera erano disposti in magnifici salotti attrezzati per la discussione di affari più o meno importanti.  
Al centro della sala un grosso tappeto circolare, rosso come i suoi occhi, segnava al centro la dicitura Black&White Agency of Model Management.  
Ruby rimase immobile, spaesato. Guardò sulla sinistra, dove c’era un grosso banco accettazione con dietro quattro ragazze bellissime, vestite con la stessa mise delle due all’accoglienza.  
La gente si avvicinava a loro per chiedere informazioni, e quelle finivano quasi sempre col farli accomodare, in attesa di richiamarli.  
Decise di rivolgersi a una di loro.  
Sì avvicinò a una di loro, sorridente ed educato, leggendo il nome _Layla_ sul cartellino.  
“Buongiorno” disse.  
Quella, dall’ampio sorriso e dai grossi occhi azzurri, chinò leggermente il capo.  
“Buongiorno Signore, benvenuto alla Black & White Agency of Model Management”.  
Ruby annuì, carezzando con lo sguardo la pelle diafana di quella. Focalizzò in particolar modo l’attenzione sui capelli biondi, sottili ed educatamente contenuti in un cappellino a barchetta.  
“Pan Am” osservò Ruby, scatenando il sorriso di quella.  
“Queste divise sono molto caratteristiche. Come posso aiutarla?”.  
“Devo incontrare la Presidentessa”.  
Quella spalancò gli occhi. “Oh, la signorina White. Certo. Ha un appuntamento?”.  
“Veramente sì, tra dieci minuti. Ma mi sono anticipato”.  
Quella annuì gentilmente. “Può accomodarsi lì” disse, allungando la sottile mano guantata. “Intanto gradisce qualcosa da bere?”.  
“Berrei volentieri del Brandy”.  
Annuì ancora, l’hostess che hostess non era. “Sarà servito subito. La richiamerò quanto prima”.  
“Grazie, Layla” fece Ruby, sistemando il cappello sulla testa e spingendo la valigia fino alla poltroncina.  
Tirò poi fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, vedendo un messaggio di Sapphire.

Sei arrivato? 15:56   
  


Sì, amore, scusami se non ti ho contattata prima… Qui è tutto frenetico, la gente sembra sempre che stia scappando da qualcosa! 17:02

  
Rialzò la testa e vide una delle due ragazze all’accoglienza che faceva per avvicinarsi a lui, spingendo un carrellino bar. Aveva gambe infinite, e la minigonna sembrava allungarle ancor di più. Sorrideva, con lo sguardo cordiale e una ciocca di capelli, rossa e molto, molto riccia, sfuggita dalla presa del cappellino a barchetta.  
  
_Kimberly_ c’era scritto sul cartellino appuntato sulla giacca azzurra.  
“Torres Jaime Primo” disse, prendendo una bottiglia di cristallo che conteneva quel preziosissimo liquido scuro.  
Ruby spalancò gli occhi. “Cominciamo davvero bene”.  
“Prego? Può ripetere?” domandò quella, aprendo il secchiello del ghiaccio.  
“No… Intendevo che il brandy… Insomma…”.  
“È molto buono, questo brandy”.  
Lui annuì. “Intendevo questo, infatti. Questo brandy è delizioso”.  
“Vuole del ghiaccio?” chiese poi la donna.  
“No, grazie”.  
Poi il cellulare vibrò. Abbassò subito lo sguardo.

  
Sei andato in quel posto? Com’è? 17:03   
  


Meraviglioso! Come prima cosa sono andato direttamente in agenzia, e qui è tutto fantastico! 17:03

Sono contenta per te 17:03   
  


Pensa, una modella vestita da hostess della Pan Am mi sta servendo un costosissimo brandy! 17:04

Modelle? 17:04   
  


Era comprensibile che nella sede di un’agenzia di model management lavorassero delle modelle… 17:04

Le modelle sfilano, non servono il brandy 17:04   
  


Kimberly sfila e serve il brandy, a quanto pare… 17:04

Sai anche come si chiama?! 17:04

  
“Prego” fece quella, vedendo il cliente alzare la testa distratto. Ruby lasciò cadere il telefono sulla coscia e prese il bicchiere.  
  
"Grazie, Kimberly" le sorrise.  
Quella ammiccò, sorrise e se ne andò, sculettando.  
Lui avrebbe dovuto guardarle il sedere. Il cellulare però vibrò ancora.

La conosci la storia del giovane stilista morto? E rispondimi! 17:04   
  


Non fare la gelosa. Tu sei il meglio in circolazione… 17:05

Beh? Quando incontrerai la presidentessa? 17:05   
Vuoi finirla di parlare con Kimberly?! 17:06  
  


Non sto parlando con lei. Mi ha servito il brandy e ne ho sorseggiato un po'... psicopatica 17:06

Ti stai trattando bene, senza di me... 17:06   
  


Questo posto è... non lo so, Sapph... Ma tira fuori il meglio di me. Sembra tutto così meraviglioso... ed elegante!   
Ha tutto un tono così alto, e aleggia un'aria di NONARRIVERAIMAIALMIOLIVELLO assurda! 17:06

In pratica è come la tua cameretta da ragazzo 17:06   
  


No. Un po' meglio 17:08

Addirittura?! 17:08   


Sì. Non credo d'aver mai visto qualcosa di così armonico ed elegante. Tranne il tuo viso... Mi manchi <3 17:08

Anche tu. Già mi manchi, amore. Quando tornerai? 17:08   
  


Mi costa dirlo, ma si spera il più tardi possibile.   
Vorrebbe dire che ho trovato il team di modelle di cui ho bisogno per i miei abiti 17:09

Lo so, ma ti vorrei qui con me. Però potrei raggiungerti io 17:09   
  


Ci conto, scimmietta 17:09

"Ehm, signor Ruby?" lo chiamò Layla, davanti a lui. "La Presidentessa è qui".   
  


È arrivata. Ora vado. Ti amo 17:10

  
"Sì, mi scusi, signorina..." fece, alzandosi in piedi. Lasciò scivolare il cellulare in tasca e si alzò, vedendo Layla defilarsi leggermente sulla destra. Alle sue spalle si presentò un'elegantissima donna, di poco più giovane di lui, dai lunghi capelli castani, mossi, che cadevano sulla giacca del tailleur, nera. Abbassò gli occhi sui pantaloni, bianchi e elegantissimi.  
  
La trovava garbata e incantevole, con quello sguardo gentile e gli occhi azzurri atti a fissare quello che aveva creato.  
"Buongiorno" disse il ragazzo, allungando la mano e sorridendo gioviale. La Presidentessa accolse la stretta e annuì.  
"Sono felice d'incontrarti, Ruby. Vieni, saliamo nel mio ufficio".  
Il ragazzo annuì e salutò con un cenno del capo Layla, cominciando a seguire il capo dell'agenzia.  
E a lei guardò il sedere.  
Era veramente una bella donna, anche se non avrebbe mai potuto superare la bellezza che aveva Sapphire al mattino, quando si svegliava e sbadigliava, stiracchiando ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo, per poi sorridere e precipitarsi su di lui, a cavalcioni, baciandolo finché non avesse aperto gli occhi.  
Sapphire era diversa.  
Sapphire era un'altra cosa.  
Aveva seguito la donna fino all'ascensore, trascinandosi la Samsonite alle spalle fino a quando le porte non s'aprirono.  
Entrarono, rimanendo in silenzio per un secondo esatto, prima che lei cancellasse quell'imbarazzo con un sorriso  
"Sono davvero molto felice che tu sia qui" disse, premendo la lettera A sulla tastiera dell'ascensore. "Ti seguo da tanto tempo, e anche alcune delle mie ragazze. Alcune di loro sognano d'indossare i tuoi modelli".  
Le porte si chiusero e lui poté riflettere la propria immagine negli specchi: sotto la tesa del Borsalino i ciuffi corvini di capelli coprivano la cicatrice sulla tempia destra. L'attenzione, poi, era spostata direttamente allo sguardo, rosso come un rubino.  
"La ringrazio, Presidentessa".  
"Chiamami White. E spero, a mia volta, di poterti chiamare Ruby".  
"Mi chiami come vuole".  
"E dammi del tu".  
"Certo. Questo palazzo è meraviglioso" ribatté serio il ragazzo. "L'idea delle divise da hostess, poi..." si scucì, sorridendo leggermente.  
"Oh, la adoro!" esclamò, gesticolando vistosamente. "Inoltre le ragazze che lavorano giù la indossano con orgoglio...".  
"Una cosa molto particolare, in effetti. Non l'ho mai vista".  
White fece spallucce. "Alla fine non è niente di che... Sono hostess in una hall...".  
"Non si butti giù" sorrise Ruby, quando le porte si aprirono.  
"Dammi del tu".  
Quella avanzò, col rumore dei tacchi alti attutito dalla moquette color antracite. L'ufficio era molto grande, di forma semisferica, col soffitto alto, bianco.  
L'unica, enorme parete curva, era formata interamente da vetrate; la vista da lì era meravigliosa.  
La Presidentessa camminò rapida e posata, sorpassando un piccolo salottino composto da una chaise-longue in pelle nera, abbinata a un paio di divanetti disposti attorno a un costosissimo tavolino di cristallo, per poi accomodarsi alla propria scrivania.  
Semplice, anch'essa di cristallo, con su il laptop, una stilografica e un vasetto bianco con un fiore nero.  
Minimale, qualche pianta ornamentale e un paio di piantane, il suo ufficio era tutto lì.  
La musica in diffusione era classica.  
Tutto elegante, come lei.  
"Accomodati" fece quella, invitandolo a sedersi con la mano destra, mentre l'altra accendeva il Macbook.  
Ruby sollevò la valigia, per non lasciare strisce sulla moquette, e si mise davanti a lei.  
"Bene. Vogliamo parlare di lavoro?".  
Quello sorrise e annuì. "Non ne vedevo l'ora, a dire il vero. Sono nervosissimo e...".  
"La Black&White Agency si occupa di model management ma personalmente, e già te l'ho detto, ti ritengo uno degli stilisti più promettenti delle nuove generazioni. E hai pochi anni in più a me...".  
"Ho trentun anni, io".  
"Non ho vergogna a dire che ne ho ventisette, Ruby. Siamo quello che siamo" sorrise lei. "E lo dico sinceramente, voglio che anche tu un giorno possa lavorare ai tuoi abiti da un ufficio come questo. E per fare ciò dobbiamo riuscire a dare un ottimo impatto alla tua prima sfilata qui oltreoceano".  
"Ow..." sorrise il ragazzo. "La prospettiva è allettante".  
"E non solo per un discorso legato a far conoscere il tuo nome: economicamente sarà un successo, per come l'ho organizzata io".  
Ruby rimase immobile, guardando la donna spostare il viso verso lo schermo del pc. Seguì con gli occhi il volto e le sue linee morbide, passando poi al collo che affondava nella camicetta.  
Tre bottoni aperti.  
Aveva un seno elegante, non particolarmente grande.  
Insomma, stava in una coppa di champagne.  
"E come l'hai organizzata?".  
"Sono felice che tu me l'abbia chiesto. La prossima settimana cominceremo a valutare assieme a un team i modelli che hai preparato. Mentre io mi occuperò dell'allestimento di una grande sfilata a Sciroccopoli tu penserai alla produzione".  
"Sciroccopoli?" sorrise Ruby. "Camelia?!" associò immediatamente.  
White annuì. "Credo che sia una delle donne più belle che conosca. Mi basta una telefonata ed è qui".  
"Sarebbe un sogno... Ho già in mente cosa farle indossare".  
"Sì, certo... Ma questo significa che io e te dovremo firmare un contratto di collaborazione... però domani" sorrise lei. "Sei appena arrivato a Unima, non sei neppure andato in albergo a posare le tue cose...".  
"Intendi la valigia?" fece lui.  
"Sì" sorrise quella, addolcendo ancor di più lo sguardo. "Hai un grande attaccamento al lavoro... si vede che è la tua passione".  
La notifica di una mail appena ricevuta le vece voltare il capo, coi ciuffi che le si spostavano davanti allo sguardo. Ruby si alzò in piedi e sorrise.  
"In realtà in questa valigia ho alcuni dei modelli che ho realizzato...".  
Gli occhi di White si spalancarono e un sorriso sorpreso si dipinse sul suo volto diafano.  
"Davvero?".  
Ruby annuì compiaciuto.  
"E allora vediamoli!" esclamò quella, sgomberando la già vuota scrivania, vedendo l'altro sollevare sulla scrivania la grossa borsa rossa. Percorsa l'intera lunghezza della cerniera e rivelò due vestiti, uno blu zaffiro e uno rosso rubino.  
"Prego" disse lui, lasciandole via libera.  
Quella alzò velocemente il volto, poi lo riabbassò.  
"Posso?" domandò.  
"Vada pure".  
"Dammi del tu, ho detto" rispose di rimando, accingendosi ad affondare le mani nella grande borsa. Tirò fuori il lungo vestito rosso, lasciando che cadesse lungo in verticale. Lo appoggiò sul suo corpo e fischiettò.  
"Incredibile..." sussurrò, osservando le merlettature sotto la zona del seno e le trasparenze ben ricamate sui fianchi. "Questi me li regali, vero?".  
Ruby sorrise sornione, vedendo il suo futuro capo piegare l'abito con minuzia e riporlo nella valigia. Fece poi per prendere quello azzurro, ma l'uomo la fermò rapidamente, mettendo la mano sulla sua.  
"Ecco... Questo abito è per una persona speciale... E non è neppure completo. Vorrei che la prima a vederlo sia lei".  
"Oh..." disse quella, ritraendo la mano. "Mi spiace, non volevo...".  
"No, stia tranquilla".  
"No, Ruby, cominciamo male. Se non mi dai del tu non ti assumerò mai".  
Quello sorrise, portando una mano sul cappello bianco.  
"Scusami, non lo faccio volontariamente...".  
Il silenzio si sedimentò per qualche secondo, nuovamente, poi il ragazzo richiuse velocemente la valigia e la scese per terra.  
"Beh... Dove dormi?" domandò lei. "Hai bisogno di un taxi? Te lo faccio chiamare".  
"Sono all'Hotel Fortune".  
"Beh, non chiamiamolo Hotel... È piuttosto squallido...".  
Ruby fece spallucce.  
"Ci accontentiamo di poco, noi...".

_"Ora mi chiedo come stai. Perché è da un po' che non ci sentiamo. E la cosa non è semplice da affrontare, sai che non sono molto brava con le parole._  
Sto cercando in tutti i modi di non sembrare tragica, perché lo sai, per me è più semplice saltare una montagna con un salto che spiegare ciò che ho nella testa. E ora, credo, di non riuscire neppure a camminare dritta per... la delusione?  
Sono delusa, amore mio. Amore...  
Sono atterrita da quello che ci è successo.  
Mi chiedo per quale motivo si cambi in questo modo, nella vita."

12 Marzo 20XX

  
  
"Ru'...".  
  
Il rumore della macchina da cucire riempiva l'intera stanza 104 dell'albergo. L'arredamento non era dei migliori, con una tappezzeria color ocra sui muri a fantasia arabesque. Le luci erano fioche, e illuminavano un piccolo armadio a due ante in legno consunto e un lento dal lenzuolo blu, sdrucito ma ben fatto.  
Ruby era sul piccolo scrittoio, che spingeva sul pedale e seguiva una linea dritta coi punti.  
"Hey, Sapph..." fece quello, col cellulare tra l'orecchio e la spalla.  
 _"Come va?"._  
"Gne... Sono da due giorni in quest'albergo davvero, davvero squallido... ma per il momento non posso permettermi molto altro".  
Sentì la donna sorridere. _"Male male?"_  
"Male male..." ripeté, alzando gli occhi e guardando fuori dalla finestra: il profilo del palazzo che aveva difronte eclissava la vista, con le piccole finestre tutte uguali, come in una monotona scacchiera senza quadri bianchi. Solo alla fine, verso destra, riusciva a vedere un piccolo spicchio di mare, e la cosa lo rinfrancava: avrebbe lavorato duramente per raggiungere una vista meravigliosa, dalla finestra della sua stanza.  
 _"Com'è, l'arredamento?"._  
"Mhm... Oserei dire _kafkiano_..." rispose, alzando il piede dal pedale.  
 _"Giallo e pieno di scarafaggi?"._  
"Io e te siamo una cosa sola".  
La sentì sorridere dall'altra parte della cornetta.  
"Mi spiace di non aver risposto alla tua telefonata, ieri... Qui erano le quattro del mattino...".  
 _"Oh, scusa. Non lo sapevo. Beh, questi orari non sono molto simpatici..."._  
"È lavoro, Sapph...".  
 _"Quando torni?"._  
D'improvviso la ragazza sentì la macchina da cucire ricominciare a battere i punti.  
"Con ogni probabilità non a breve. Sto preparando altri vestiti da mostrare a White e...".  
 _"White, eh? Hai detto che è molto giovane"._  
"Sì, è più piccola di noi. Ed anche molto più ricca. Dovresti vedere il suo ufficio... una perla!".  
 _"Ed è bella?"._  
"Sicuramente è una bella ragazza. Elegante, dal collo lungo. Ha delle belle mani e dei bei capelli...".  
 _"Perché vuoi farmi ingelosire?! Non potevi dirmi che fosse la versione femminile di Walter?! Sarei rimasta tranquilla!"._  
"Rimani tranquilla a prescindere. Io non lavoro neppure per lei, al momento".  
La macchina da cucire si fermò nuovamente.  
 _"E in un certo senso ne sono soddisfatta ma... ma sei lì, adesso, sei lontano e hai una missione..."._  
"Che parola demodé..." sospirò lui, sbuffando. Si alzò, prendendo il cellulare tra le mani e avvicinandosi al vetro della finestra. Vi poggiò la fronte contro, vedendo la fiumana di gente che passeggiava sul lungomare, a qualche centinaio di metri da dove si trovava lui. Sembravano tutti così indaffarati e pieni di pensieri che neppure si accorgevano del luogo meraviglioso in cui si trovavano, né delle miriadi di opportunità che si nascondevano dietro ogni angolo.  
La sera ormai si stava appropriando di quella giornata e il sole si tuffava nell'oceano, anche se Ruby non poteva vederlo.  
Si specchiò; il suo riflesso risultava opaco sulla superficie della finestra ormai macchiata dal tempo. Vide un uomo dagli occhi stanchi e rossi, coi capelli spettinati e una grossa cicatrice sulla tempia destra. Le labbra erano screpolate, come in ogni periodo di freddo secco.  
 _"E che parola avrei dovuto utilizzare?"._  
Sentiva un logorio mentale in quel momento non indifferente, portato principalmente dal non sapere quale sarebbe dovuto essere il suo destino. Si limitava a tessere e cucire, tagliare stoffe colorate e nere, pezzi grandi e piccoli di pizzo merlettato, immaginandoli sulla sua donna e adattandoli sul manichino senza volto che aveva montato accanto alla porta senza serratura del bagno.  
Lo sapeva, Ruby, che era soltanto un momento di stallo della sua vita, quello che viveva.  
Ma avrebbe voluto saltare tutta la parte dell'angoscia, della voglia di chiamare White per chiederle quando si sarebbero incontrati; avrebbe voluto addormentarsi in quell'istante e svegliarsi quando il suo cellulare avrebbe vibrato su quello scrittoio divorato dai tarli, col nome della Presidentessa in sovrimpressione a tagliare quell'ansia.  
Indipendentemente dall'esito.  
"Obiettivo".  
Avrebbe trovato la pace.  
 _"Non cambia molto..."._  
E quindi passava il suo tempo con la testa riversa nel lavoro, con le forbici e gli spilli a portata di mano e Sapphire come lontano faro che avrebbe dovuto raggiungere.  
Con la quale ricongiungersi.  
"Ogni parola ha il proprio peso, Sapph".  
 _"Sei pesante"._  
"Pedante".  
 _"No! Sei totalmente stronzo!"._  
Lui sorrise.  
" _Ti lascio lavorare. Vado a dormire_ " continuò quella, con la voce compressa.  
"Buonanotte, scimmietta".  
" _Buonanotte, principessa_..." sfotté lei, interrompendo la comunicazione.

 

 _"Eppure ricordo ogni cosa del nostro essere noi._  
Ogni passo che abbiamo fatto assieme ha lasciato un'impronta indelebile sul mio cammino. Ero una ragazzina e mi hai fatto diventare donna. Ero una bambina e mi hai insegnato cosa fosse la vita.  
Nonostante il tuo essere così delicato, assai più di me, hai sempre messo la tua vita a protezione della mia, dipingendomi uno scudo d'amore e disponibilità davanti agli occhi, che erano pieni soltanto di te e delle tue parole".


End file.
